Anastasia's Turn for a Happy Ending
by princesspeach102
Summary: All of her life Anastasia has done whatever her mother said including trying to trick the Prince into marrying her instead of her stepsister Cinderella. However Anastasia doesn't love the Prince because she knows he and Cinderella were meant to be and decides to make her own happy ending. I don't own Cinderella and any characters associated with them. They are owned by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Anastasia is forgiven

For many years Anastasia along with her sister Drizella and their mother Lady Tremaine were cruel and wicked towards Cinderella who was the daughter of Lady Tremaine late 2nd husband. The three of them treated Cinderella terribly for many years after the death of Cinderella's father. After Prince Kit found Cinderella when her foot fit the glass slipper left behind at the ball he took her to his castle and they were married that same night. Cinderella and Kit enjoyed their lives together and Cinderella never really spoke to her step family much because they wanted nothing to do with Cinderella especially Lady Tremaine because she believed that one of her own two daughters would have been a better choice for the Prince. Drizella was really disappointed when the glass slipper didn't fit her large foot. Her sister Anastasia was too but in time she got over it especially after Anastasia stole the fairy godmother's wand and her mother used to for her own evil purpose to turn back the hands of time, make the glass slipper fit Anastasia by making it bigger and placing a spell on Prince Kit to make him forget about Cinderella. However Lady Tremaine's plan backfire thanks to Cinderella's mice friends Jaq and Gus who were able to convince the Prince that it was Cinderella that he danced and fell in love with not Anastasia and in the nick of time before Cinderella was banished from the kingdom forever. A few hours before the wedding Anastasia was having second thoughts about marrying the Prince. "Mother I don't think this is a good idea anymore. The Prince is very handsome and sweet but I feel like deep down he doesn't love me" Anastasia said to her mother.

"Nonsense Anastasia the Prince is under a very strong spell forcing him to love you. Besides once you're married you'll become the princess of this kingdom and someday queen. I'll be right by your side to make sure everything goes according to plan because you'll make me head of the castle. I only want what's best for you and so did your father before he passed away. He used to tell me, "Nothing but the best for our daughters including finding them husbands when they are adults." All of this I'm doing for you. I hope you know that" replied her mother.  
"Hey what about me? Don't I get a happy ending too? It's not fair that Anastasia gets the Prince and I get nothing!" cried Drizella. "Hush dear you'll get your chance when the time is right. For now this is Anastasia's turn. I wouldn't be surprise if the Prince has a cousin who is also royalty. If he does I'll see if he can arrange something for you" Lady Tremaine said to her oldest daughter. Drizella felt like her mother favored her younger sister more than her but for now she was going along with the plan. Anastasia looked out the window to think about what her mother had just told her when all of a sudden she gasped in horror. "What is it Anastasia?" asked her mother when all of a sudden all of them saw Prince Kit and Cinderella riding on a horse together back to the palace and were greeted by the Prince's father the King. They both explained what happened and the King was furious. "Guards arrest those women for treason!" The King ordered and the guards headed to Anastasia's dressing room. "Mother the plan is back firing what do we do now?" Anastasia questioned. "Calm yourself I have a plan. Do you want the Prince to love you?" answered her mother. "Of course I do. I would do anything" replied Anastasia. "Good now do as I say and let's go" said Lady Tremaine was able to escape along with her two daughters before the guards arrived to arrest them.

"Your Majesty it seems the three women have escaped" said the Caption of the guards. "Gather your best men. I want them found and arrested for their crimes is that understood?" said the King. "Yes your Majesty right away" answered the Caption as he and he men began the search. "Now that you have found your true bride shall we have the wedding?" The King asked his son. "Of course father because Cinderella is the one I love and wish to marry if she will have me" said the Prince. "Yes my dear Prince" answered Cinderella before her husband to be and future father in law left the room so Cinderella could get dressed. "I can't believe I'm finally going to marry Prince Kit. I didn't think I would because of Step Mother but because of you my dear friends I'm finally getting my happy ending" Cinderella told Jaq and Gus who were very happy for their friend. As Cinderella finished getting dressed she heard her Step Mother, "My don't you look lovely." Lady Tremaine came out her hiding place and gave Cinderella an evil glare. "What are you doing here?!" Cinderella asked. "Why I'm here to make sure the Prince marries the right girl. Anastasia come out here" Lady Tremaine ordered her daughter. Anastasia walked out from her hiding place but instead of looking like herself Lady Tremaine made her look just like Cinderella. "Anastasia this is wrong and you know it. Is this what you really want?" Cinderella asked her and she replied, "I want what you had." "What I had? What do you mean?" Cinderella questioned before her Step Mother magically made her disappear along with Jaq and Gus who tried to save their friend.

"Lucifer make sure Cinderella doesn't come back alive" Lady Tremaine told her cat as he smiled evilly and was willing to follow his Mistress's orders. She turned her cat into an evil coachman to drive the curse carriage Cinderella and her friends were trapped in. "Now that Cinderella has been taken care of its time for you to get married. Your sister and I will be watching from a secret hiding place at the altar. Your father would be so proud of you if he were here today" Lady Tremaine said to Anastasia before she and Drizella left. "I don't think so" Anastasia thought to herself as she went downstairs. Meanwhile Cinderella, Gus and Jaq were able to escape before Lucifer was able to drive the carriage off a cliff. "Bad Kitty!" Cinderella shouted to the cat before he was send flying landing in the water and was turned back into a cat. He meowed in defeat soaking wet as he began walking home. "Boys we have a wedding to stop" Cinderella told her little mice friends as they agreed with her and rode on the horse together as fast as they could to get back to the palace. "Ok I can do this. It's what mother wants" Anastasia said to herself before she took her place next to the King so he could walk her down the aisle. "So when two people touch each other's hands they feel this special connection and know they're meant to be at least that's what I heard" Anastasia told the King. "That's what I've always believe my dear" The King as he walked Anastasia down the aisle. When Anastasia stood next to Prince Kit she was able to see where her mother and sister were hiding as they waited for Anastasia disguised as Cinderella to say, "I do."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here tonight to join the Prince and Cinderella in holy matrimony" The priest was saying as he was performing the wedding. Cinderella made it back to the palace and saw the guards were standing by the doors. Gus and Jaq just as we planned get going" Cinderella told her mice friends as they were in charge of distracting the guards. They crawled up their uniforms making them go crazy and run away. Cinderella snuck into the palace and made it to the part where the priest said, "Do you your highness take Cinderella to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?" "I do" answered the Prince. "Do you Cinderella take Prince Kit to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and cherish as long as you both shall live?" "I… I…" Anastasia began to say. Her mother and Drizella were waiting on pins and needles for Anastasia to say, "I do." Anastasia turned for a second and saw her step sister Cinderella was at the door. "I don't" Anastasia said shocking everyone. Cinderella heard everything when she burst in and was shocked when Anastasia said no. Everyone was more shocked to see two Cinderellas. "What is the meaning of this?!" The King screamed when he saw double. "You spoiled ungrateful brat. I've given you everything you wanted!" Anastasia's mother angrily screamed at her daughter. "Mother I want somebody to love me for me not because I'm somebody else. It's wrong!" Anastasia shouted. "Turn her into a toad mother" Drizella suggested as Lady Tremaine aimed the magic wand at Anastasia and Cinderella. Before the magic blast could hit the two of them Prince Kit blocked it with his shield sending it back to Lady Tremaine and Drizella making them disappear and turn into toads outside the palace. Anastasia picked up the magic wand with Cinderella as they both say, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" turning the statue of the fairy god mother back to life. After the fairy god mother got her wand back Anastasia turned back into her normal self, walked up to the king in shame and said, "Your Majesty I don't deserve this" as she tried to give back the sea shell he gave her when he found when he first met his late queen. The King saw how sorry Anastasia was for what she did. "My dear everyone deserves to find true love" The King told her as he closed Anastasia's hand letting her keep the sea shell.

With a bit of magic fairy godmother turned Cinderella's ripped up wedding dress into something new. "Doesn't anyone want to marry my son?" asked the King. "I do" Cinderella answered. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest. Everyone was happy that the Prince was finally married to his true love. "Would you both like to be returned to your former lives?" The Fairy Godmother asked the newlyweds. "Former lives?" Cinderella and Prince Kit questioned. "Yes you see you were already…. Never mind" said Fairy Godmother as she decided to leave things the way they were because she wanted Cinderella to be happy. After the wedding Anastasia decided to leave because she felt awful for what she did. "Wait!" Cinderella called out. "Don't go." "Why should I stay? I caused you enough trouble. I treated you horribly since your father died and I tried to take the Prince away from you. I'm sorry for everything and I promise to stay out of your life forever" Anastasia said before she started crying. Cinderella hugged her step sister and said, "I know you only did what you tried to do tonight because you were under your mother's influence. I see it in your eyes and the way you stopped the wedding how truly sorry you are for everything. I forgive you but can you forgive yourself?" "I'll do my best" replied Anastasia. "Good after all we are step sisters" said Cinderella. "I believe you've been and always will be my true sister. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it. When my mother married your father I couldn't believe I was getting a sister nicer than Drizella. I wanted to be close to you back then but mother didn't approve of the idea because she spoiled us rotten and wanted me and Drizella to not like you. Just because we're not related by blood doesn't mean we're not family" Anastasia stated making Cinderella happy to hear those words. "Come my sister before my husband and I leave for our honeymoon you must join us for the wedding party" Cinderella requested which Anastasia gladly accepted the offer. While Anastasia was enjoying herself she saw a familiar face bringing in the wedding cake along with the other bakers and cooks. "Oh wow it's him. I know he won't remember me because mother turned back the hands of time but now I can make my own choices" Anastasia declared.

Author's Note: Hi to all of my fans and followers. I present to you a story I like to call Anastasia's Turn for a Happily Ever After. This fan fiction is about Cinderella's step sister Anastasia finding her own happy ending. My newest Disney Princess fan fiction takes places around Cinderella 3 A Twist in Time which most of you out there know came out in 2006. If any of you out there seen this movie then you know what it's about. If not go watch it and you'll know what I'm talking about. In short this story is going to be about Anastasia following her heart and becoming a better person and sister to Cinderella. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102! One more thing since the cartoon Cinderella movies the Prince didn't have a name I decided to go with the name given to him in the 2015 live action version of Disney's Cinderella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A visit from Joe the Baker

After the wedding party ended Cinderella and Prince Kit left for their honey moon. But before the happy couple left Cinderella saw Anastasia talking to the baker from town. "It seems my friend Joe has taking a liking to Anastasia. I can tell they like each other already" Cinderella told Kit and he asked, "You really think so?" "I know so and Anastasia was blushing a bit while she was walking over to him" answered Cinderella as she and the Prince went out the doors as the crowd cheered for the Prince and their new Princess. "Wait what about my step mother and Drizella? What if they come back and cause trouble again?" Cinderella asked the King. "Don't worry my dear I will take care of them personality not just as your king but as your father in law. We're family now" The King answered. Cinderella thanked her father in law as she and Kit got into the carriage and drove off. "Guards have you found Cinderella's stepmother and her other stepsister Drizella?" The King asked. "Yes we have and here they are" one of the guards answered as the other guards brought in Drizella and Lady Tremaine who were human again and dressed in the same dress that Cinderella wore when they forced her to be a servant in her own home. "Release us at once!" Lady Tremaine demanded. "Yeah don't you know who we are?!" cried Drizella. "Yes I know who the both of you are and for your crimes against Cinderella and the entire kingdom I should banish the both of you but instead I'll make you both do the same thing you forced a member of your own family to do" said the King making the two ladies gasp in horror. "WE'RE GOING TO BE SERVANTS?!" Both Lady Tremaine and Drizella screamed before the guards took them away to begin their punishment. Anastasia saw and heard the whole thing. Her mother and sister gave her a nasty look because they couldn't believe what Anastasia did.

"Now that this matter has been taken care of I must attend to my other duties. Grand Duke make sure Anastasia gets home safely" said the King. "Yes sir" replied the Duke as he arranged a ride home for Anastasia. When she arrived home Anastasia thanked the Grand Duke and went inside the big empty house. "Looks like it's just going to be me for a while" Anastasia told herself when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who could it be?" Anastasia asked herself when she went to answer the door. Anastasia opened the door and was surprised to see it was Joe the baker. "Hi Joe what brings you by?" Anastasia asked when answered the door. "Oh I came to see you and to bring you bring lovely cupcake I baked for you" answered Joe as he presented the treat. "Oh Joe it's pretty. You even made a flower on top. Thank you so much. Please come in" said Anastasia as she let him in. "I heard from my friends who are servants at the palace that your mother and sister have been sentenced to being servants as punishment" exclaimed Joe. "It's true and they're not too happy that I wasn't sentences as well. The King and Cinderella saw how sorry I was for my actions and they have both forgiven me. I know what I did was wrong and I learned that it's never ok to mess with somebody else's happy ending. If I want my own happily ever after I'm going to let it come to me" stated Anastasia.

"Well that's wonderful to hear because there is something I wish to ask you" said Joe. "I was wondering if it would be ok if I court you?" Anastasia was shocked at Joe's question. "I know I'm not much to look at and I'm not royalty but ever since I first saw you at Cinderella's wedding party I couldn't stop thinking about you even when we were talking for that brief moment." "Joe whoever thinks you're not much to look at is stupid and blind especially if they can't see who I see you as. A sweet charming and very handsome man. To be honest I like you very much and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you as well. But before I give you my answer there is something you should know" said Anastasia as she explained that in a different time she and him met at his bakery originally while she was shopping in town with her mother and sister. She told him that her mother didn't want her to have anything to do with him and how she stood up for herself and decided to pursue their relationship thanks to Cinderella's help and attend one of the balls held at Cinderella's castle. Joe was surprised at what Anastasia said. "It's ok if you don't believe me but it's true" said Anastasia. "Wow that's insane but I believe you since I've seen the Fairy Godmother at the wedding. But why would you go along with the plan of trying to marry the prince?" Joe questioned. "Because when Mother used the Fairy Godmother's wand to turn back time she wanted me to try on Cinderella's tiny glass slipper first and as you can clearly see I have really big feet so she used the wand to make the slipper fit me. Shortly after I realized mother not only moved time backwards but she was able to make anyone I ever met forget me including you" answered Anastasia.

"That makes a lot of sense" said Joe. "So would you like me to court you or in our case continue courting you?" "Yes I would like that very much" answered Anastasia as she gave her new boyfriend a big hug which he did in return. "How about you come back to my bakery which is also my home. I can make you dinner" Offered Joe. "That sounds lovely" Anastasia said as she left with Joe and had a lovely dinner in his home which she liked very much. "It must be nice to live in a bakery. Everything smells so good." "It is nice. I'm the third generation baker in my family. It all started with my grandfather then my mother inherited it and when she retired I took over. I always loved baking and I learned everything from her" Joe told Anastasia and she said, "I wish I knew how to bake but I never learned. I can barely do chores because I'm afraid of breaking things." "Well if you want I can teach you how to bake. It's not that hard" Joe said. "I would like that very much" Anastasia said as she continued to have a lovely evening with her baker boyfriend. A little while after Cinderella and Kit came back from their honeymoon a ball was thrown and Anastasia attended with Joe who was wearing a very nice suit. "You look very handsome my handsome baker" Anastasia told him when he picked her up. "Thank you and I have to say you look beautiful as always" Joe replied as he and Anastasia went to the ball and danced together looking into each other's eyes for the whole time. While Anastasia and Joe were enjoying their time together dancing and eating Drizella and Lady Tremaine saw the couple together. "I can't believe my own sister would be seen with a common person" Drizella told her mother. "I agree and for that she has disgrace herself. But I think I know how to interfere in their little romance" said Lady Tremaine as she and Drizella went somewhere secret to discuss a plan to ruin Anastasia and the baker's romance.

Author's Note: Looks like Anastasia's mother and sister aren't too happy that Anastasia has found somebody that makes her happy. What do you think they're going to do? You'll just have to wait until my next update. Also for any of you who don't know Cinderella 2 Dreams Come True Anastasia falls for a baker that her mother and sister don't approve of who happens to really like Anastasia back. However I tried to look up his name but apparently he doesn't have one. I asked one of my fans who is also a fan fiction writer what would a good name be. He or She suggested the name Joe. Thank You Peachy Author. You're right he does look like a Joe. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Drizella pursues Joe?!

Lady Tremaine lead Drizella to a secret room within the castle that nobody knew or completely forgotten about. "Where are we mother?" questioned Drizella. "This is my secret hiding place. I come here often to think and to avoid as much work as possible without being noticed" answered Lady Tremaine. "That explains why I can never find you a lot of the time" exclaimed Drizella. "What is this plan that you have?" Lady Tremaine began to explain her plan, "As you're well aware your sister and the baker are very fond of each other. They care deeply for one another but what if another woman were to let's say try to subdue and kiss him?!" "Are you saying you want me to use my good looks to hit on the baker?" Drizella asked her mother and she answered, "Yes that way your sister's romance will come to an end with this common person." "Mother this plan is crazy. I don't like him the way Anastasia likes him. Besides even though I'm prettier than my sister will ever be I'm a mess and this maid outfit we've been each force to wear looks horrible. I rather wear something nicer" cried Drizella. "I thought you might say that because I managed to steal one of Cinderella's more casual dresses that actually looks nice enough while she was away on her honeymoon with the Prince while nobody was looking" Lady Tremaine pointed out as she showed her daughter a light orange dress she took out from a trunk. "Well it's not my cup of tea but it will have to do. When should I try to pursue the baker?" Drizella asked. "Immediately! You'll go into town to buy bread from the baker and to make sure nobody sees you wear this cloak. Do anything possible to get the baker interested in you. Now get going!" Lady Tremaine ordered Drizella as her daughter changed dresses and put on the cloak to hide herself.

While nobody was looking Drizella managed to blend in with the other servants who were ordered to go into town to place orders for the royal family. "I can't believe I'm actually going through with this" Drizella thought to herself as she made her way out of the palace and into town. At first Drizella almost forgot where the bakery was until she started smelling fresh baked bread. "Ok finding this place was easier than I thought. I just had to follow my nose" Drizella told herself. She went inside and saw that the baker was alone which was perfect timing for her because she didn't want anyone to see her trying to subdue the baker. "Hi there" Drizella greeted Joe. "I know you you're Anastasia and Cinderella's sister Drizella" Joe exclaimed. "Actually Cinderella is my step sister but never mind her I'm here to see you" Drizella said to Joe and he replied, "You are?" "Of course you… handsome… man. Also I'm here to buy some bread for myself and my mother. Do you have any ready?" Drizella told him as she managed to gulp down her words. Joe was slightly red in the face because of what Drizella said to him. "I have a tray of bread and muffins that just finish cooling. You're welcome to fill up your basket with as much bread as you want" Joe stated as he showed Drizella where they were. "Since you know my name I never learned your name" Drizella pointed out. "My name is Joe" Joe answered quickly as he took out a cake he was baking. "I like that name. I can see why my sister Anastasia has fallen for you" said Drizella. "Because of my name?" questioned Joe. "No silly" giggle Drizella. "Because I can see how incredibly good looking, charming, sweet and strong you are especially when you were lifting that heavy looking cake."

Drizella began to feel Joe's arms for his muscles and backing him up into a corner slowly. "Um… what in the world are you doing?" Joe quickly asked. "I must confess I see why my sister has fallen for you. Why have a Prince when you can have a baker" Drizella winked as she found some butter cream frosting, scooped some up with her finger and dabbed some on Joe's face. "Drizella that's enough. Look I only have eyes for your sister Anastasia not you. She told me everything that you, she and your mother tried to do to get her to marry the Prince instead of Cinderella and I'm proud of her for sticking up for herself and following her heart when she realized that she didn't love him. Now if you're done here I'm waiting for Anastasia. We're having lunch together this afternoon" Joe firmly said to Drizella and she replied. "Fine but before I go there is one thing I really want to do." Joe wondered what did she wanted and all of a sudden Drizella firmly pressed herself and kissed Joe on the lips smearing the butter cream frosting that she put on him. Joe's eyes widen and tried to push Drizella off of him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE AND WHY ARE YOU TWO KISSING?!" Anastasia screamed when she saw her boyfriend and sister kissing as Anastasia walked in on them. "It's not what it looks like. Drizella backed me into a corner and started touching and kissing me. I have no interest in your sister what's so ever. Tell her the truth Drizella!" Joe ordered Drizella and she coldly said, "You're the one that wanted to kiss me. It's why you put buttercream frosting on my face which I know for a fact it's Anastasia's favorite isn't that right my sister?"

Anastasia didn't know what to say. She just started crying harshly and ran away. "Anastasia wait come back. Drizella is lying!" Joe shouted but Anastasia didn't care as she continued to run away. "You're a horrible person. Leave my bakery at once!" Joe demanded. "Whatever you say" Drizella said as she wiped the frosting off her face and left. After Drizella left Joe couldn't believe everything that happened. He closed his bakery early, sat on the floor and cried himself. Meanwhile Anastasia was running back home when she accidently bumped into Cinderella. "Anastasia what's wrong?" Cinderella asked she saw that Anastasia's eyes were red from crying and her face was stained with tears. "I saw…. Drizella… and Joe kissing at his… bakery. They had frosting on their faces and the worst part was I haven't kissed him… yet and my evil… sister… stole that from me!" Anastasia said as she crying even more. Cinderella couldn't believe what happened and that Drizella would do something that horrible. "I believe I know why Drizella would do this" said Cinderella. "I would have to say it involves stepmother because she wants to ruin your happiness since you didn't go through with marrying the Prince. She must have somehow got Drizella involved and knowing our sister she is just as cruel and wicked as stepmother." "You… really think mother would do this to me?" Anastasia asked. "I know so" Cinderella stated as she helped Anastasia dry her tears away. "Come with me to the bakery. We'll talk to Joe and get his side of the story so we can get this whole mess straighten out." "I don't know if he wants to see me or if I want to see him. I'm very upset" Anastasia stated. "I know you're upset but I also know that Joe is one of the most honest people I know. He has been my good friend for many years and I believe he would never want to hurt you like that. Joe really cares about you to the point where I believe he loves you with all of his heart" Cinderella pointed out. "Ok I'll go with you and hear his side of the story but if he is lying I'm throwing every loaf of bread at his face" Anastasia promised as she and Cinderella headed to the bakery together.

Author's Note: For this chapter of my fan fiction I decided to add family drama between Drizella and Anastasia. Making out with her sister's boyfriend as a way to break up the happy couple not cool! Will Anastasia forgive Joe for what he did and how will they bust Drizella and Lady Tremaine since it was all of her idea? Stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Giving Drizella a taste of her own medicine

Cinderella and Anastasia walked to Joe's bakery together that way they could get Joe's side of the story. "Strange Joe never closes this early unless it's a holiday or he has to get something from the market place" Cinderella said to Anastasia. All of a sudden the both of them heard somebody crying inside of the bakery. Cinderella and Anastasia peeked through the window and saw Joe sitting on the floor of his bakery crying. Cinderella knocked on the window trying to get his attention which she did. Joe went to the door to answer. "I'm sorry Cinderella but I'm closed right now" Joe said and before he could have a chance to send her home Joe saw that Anastasia was with her. "I heard about what happen including what Drizella did. I ran into Anastasia on my way here and as your friend I want to help you in any way I can so please tell us what happened" Cinderella said to her friend. Joe let them both in and he began telling them what happened, "It was just another busy day for me here at my bakery. I was baking a birthday cake for a family that requested it for their son's fifth birthday when Drizella walked in wearing some casual orange dress that looked a lot like yours" said Joe. "So that's what happened to my dress. I can't believe Drizella stole it" Cinderella exclaimed. Then Joe continued, "I thought she just wanted bread for herself and your stepmother but then Drizella backed me into a corner and started touching me. I pushed her off and told Drizella I only have eyes for Anastasia and not her. She even put frosting on my face and started kissing me. She claims that she believes why Anastasia cares for me deeply but I didn't believe her. Please Anastasia you have to believe me. I only have eyes for you only not Drizella. I… I love you Anastasia." Cinderella and Anastasia were shocked at Joe's story and believed him because they both knew he was a good honest man. Anastasia was more shocked that Joe declared his love for her. Anastasia got up, walked over to Joe and cried, "I love you too Joe." The two began kissing deeply before realizing they forgot Cinderella was right there.

"Sorry Cinderella we didn't mean to make out in front of you" Anastasia said to her sister as she and Joe started smiling and blushing. "It's ok I'm just glad that the two of you made up. I hate to see people in my life that I care about feeling pain" Cinderella said to the both of them. "Drizella makes me so mad. She always wants to spoil things for me. Knowing Drizella she won't admit that she was doing to get back at me and it was mother's idea. If only there was a way to give her a taste of her own medicine" Anastasia declared. "Maybe there is" Cinderella exclaimed. Joe and Anastasia had no idea what Cinderella meant until she explained her plan to the both of them. Meanwhile Drizella made her way back to the castle without the guards or anyone else seeing her sneak in. "How did it go Drizella?" Lady Tremaine asked. "Better than you planned. I turned on my charm and I actually kissed him. The best part was Anastasia walked in on us and ran away crying. That little romance is most likely over" Drizella answered as her mother looked pleased with what she did. "Wonderful maybe that will teach that spoiled ungrateful daughter of mine to not disobey me" Lady Tremaine declared. Drizella changed back into her maid outfit and ditched the other dress she was wearing. While Drizella was finishing up some chores that she hated doing Joe walked in. "Well hello there beautiful" Joe said as he winked and greeted Drizella. "What are you doing here and did you just call me beautiful?" Drizella questioned. "I came here because you left your basket of bread behind at my bakery and I need you to tell you something" Joe answered as he put the basket of bread down and started walking closer to Drizella making her nervous.

"After our kiss at the bakery I realized how beautiful and wonderful you are. I told Anastasia that I started having feeling for you and we broke up. I admit it was wrong for me to break her heart but I have to follow my heart and I want you." Drizella was shocked at what Joe just told her and Lady Tremaine heard everything as she came into the room and asked, "You there baker is what you say true?" "Yes it's true madam. I've fallen in love with Drizella. I know I'm not royalty but I'm not a poor man. I make a very good living as a baker and people come from all over to buy what I bake. I would very much like to court your daughter if she'll let me" requested Joe. "Of course you can court Drizella. You may not be royalty but at least you're wealthy" answered Lady Tremaine. "Mother you can't be serious!" Drizella shouted. "I'm very serious. I want nothing but the best for you and this young man right can give it to you" said Lady Tremaine. Drizella couldn't believe what her mother was saying but she started getting more nervous as Joe can came in closer to kiss her just as she kissed him in the bakery. Before Drizella could let Joe kiss her she stopped him and admitted everything, "The only reason why I kissed and went after you because it was mother's idea for me to break you and my sister up because she believes Anastasia can do better. I have no feelings for you what's so ever and I don't know why mother would allow this to happen." All of a sudden Lady Tremaine pulled out a magic wand and revealed herself to be the fairy godmother. "YOU DID THIS!" shouted Drizella. "Oh this wasn't my idea. Cinderella came up with this plan because she and your sister figured that you and your mother were up to no good. I just helped out in any way I could by pretending to be your mother" answered fairy godmother.

"Well the both of you may know the truth but there is no way my dumb sister and stepsister will ever know" declared Drizella. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" Fairy Godmother said before waving her magic wand lifting an invisibly spell revealing Cinderella, Anastasia and everyone else including Prince Kit and his father the king. "All of you were here the whole time?!" questioned Drizella. "That's right and what you and stepmother did was wrong. How could you?" said Cinderella. The real Lady Tremaine heard everything and tried to run away but the royal guards stopped her before she could get away. Anastasia walked up to Drizella, slapped her across the face so hard that she left a hand print mark on her sister's face and declared, "You're the worst sister ever and Cinderella is my true sister. She would never do something like this to me and as for you mother stay out of my life. Who gave you the dam right to do what you and Drizella did?" "I was only looking out for you after all I am your mother" said Lady Tremaine. "I don't care who you are. Just because I didn't marry the Prince like you wanted doesn't mean you can mess with my love life. I have every right to choose who I love and I love Joe. If you don't like it too dam bad!" Anastasia shouted to her mother shocking Lady Tremaine and making her angry. Lady Tremaine raised her hand and before she could slap Anastasia Cinderella grabbed her and said, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister. Guards take my stepmother and Drizella away." The royal guards did what Cinderella ordered. "What are you going to do with them?" Anastasia asked. "I was thinking we send them both to one of my relative's castle to finish their punishment on the other side of the kingdom" Prince Kit answered.

Anastasia thanked Cinderella and everyone else for all of their help. Then she turned to her handsome baker and said, "I love you and I only have eyes for you." "I love you too and you're the only woman for me" Joe declared as they began kissing. Joe took Anastasia back to his bakery and were happy that they could finally be together. "Sweetheart there is something else you should know about the kiss" Joe said to Anastasia and she asked, "What else is there?" "The frosting Anastasia used wasn't buttercream. It was butter toffee. There is a difference in taste. Try it" Joe said as he offered Anastasia frosting samples. Anastasia tried them both, knew what Joe was talking about and started laughing. "My sister is so dumb for not knowing the difference between frostings but she is right buttercream is my favorite" giggled Anastasia before she dabbed some on Joe's face making him smile.

Author's Note: Looks like Drizella and Lady Tremaine got what was coming to them for trying to hurt Anastasia and attempting to break up the happy couple. Sometimes when people do bad things to other people it can come back to bite them in the butt. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A surprise in Anastasia's cupcake

As time went on for Anastasia and Joe they fell more in love than ever before. Lady Tremaine and Drizella were sentenced to be servants as declared by Prince Kit at a relative's castle far away. When they were done with the little money they both had they bought a little house and lived far away from everyone as possible. Anastasia didn't care if she were to never see her mother and Drizella again because of they tried to do to her and Joe. Plus she knew who her true family was and it was Cinderella. Not only they become close like real sisters but they became very good friends as well. One day Cinderella came by the bakery to pick up some bread because she was at the market place picking up ingredients to make a special soup for her husband and his father. "Good afternoon Joe how are you today?" Cinderella said as she greeted her friend. "I'm doing just fine and I'm glad you're here because I wanted to talk to you about something" Joe stated making Cinderella wonder what did her friend wanted to talk to her about as she picked out some lovely rolls. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Cinderella asked her friend. "Well as you know I love your sister very much. Anastasia means so much to me. I can't see myself with nobody else but her. I was wondering if I…." Joe began to say before Cinderella cut him off and asked, "Are you asking for my blessing?" "Yes I am. You see you're Anastasia's only family member since her father and stepfather passed away and she cut off all ties with her mother and sister Drizella. I thought it would be appropriate if it's ok" Joe answered making Cinderella smile and say, "You have my blessing. I wish the both of you happiness throughout your lives. When and how are you going to ask her?" Joe wondered about that for a moment until he got an idea and told Cinderella about it. Cinderella liked Joe's idea and wished him good luck before leaving to return to the palace.

Later on that evening Anastasia met up with Joe because he wanted to take her for a romantic stroll around town to see the beautiful night stars and to give her something special. Joe led Anastasia to the town public garden. "This garden is beautiful. The last time I was here it was when my stepfather was alive. He brought me and Drizella here because he wanted us to feel welcome into the family after he and my mother got married. I thought it was wonderful but I didn't tell my family" Anastasia said as she remembered that moment from her childhood. "Well I hope tonight new memories will be cherished within your heart" Joe exclaimed as he led Anastasia to a surprise picnic for two. "This is wonderful and it's not even my birthday" Anastasia pointed out. "True but it is the anniversary of when I started to court you" said Joe. "Oh my word I almost forgot it was our anniversary forgive me" Anastasia told her loving boyfriend as he smiled and sat down with her. "The food smells wonderful did you make all of this yourself?" asked Anastasia. "Actually I had some help from your sister Cinderella. She gave me the recipe for this amazing soup that she was planning on making for her husband and the king. I tried making it myself and when I tried a sample of the soup it came out great and I hope you like it as well" Joe answered as he began serving. Anastasia tasted the soup and said, "This is really good. Maybe better than Cinderella's. Please don't tell her I said that." Joe laughed at what Anastasia said and promise not say anything as he served himself. Anastasia and Joe enjoyed the soup and bread that he made for this lovely meal. "The food was wonderful thank you so much for this lovely surprise" Anastasia said to Joe. "Well I hope you have room for dessert because I made something for you" Joe stated as he lifted the cover from a platter with two cupcakes. "Oh Joe these cupcakes are lovely just like the one you made for me when you ask if you can court me" Anastasia declared.

Joe picked up the cupcake with the special surprise inside, gave to Anastasia and told her, "This cupcake I made especially for you because there is something I want to give you but I wasn't sure how. Look in the middle of the cupcake." Anastasia did what Joe her to do. At first Anastasia did what Joe told her to do. She looked in the middle of the cupcake and at first thought she was looking at a sprinkle but then Anastasia realized sprinkles don't sparkle in light and pulled out a beautiful little diamond ring. She looked at Joe and before Anastasia could say anything Joe said, "Anastasia I love you. Ever since I first met you I felt like you and I were meant to be together. I can't see myself with any other woman but you. Anastasia Tremaine will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Anastasia was so deeply touched that she was crying as she nodded her head yes as Joe placed the ring on her finger. When Anastasia was able to stop crying happy tears she said, "We have to tell Cinderella. I want to ask her if she could be my maid of honor!" Joe was game for telling his future sister in law that Anastasia said yes and the both of them headed to the palace after they cleaned up. Anastasia took Joe by his hand and as fast as she could they both ran to the palace. "Slow down Anastasia!" Joe said but Anastasia was so thrilled. The royal guards knew to let Anastasia in because Cinderella saw the happy couple from her bedroom window. "Cinderella we have wonderful news. Joe and I are engaged and I would love if you could be my maid of honor" Anastasia said happily. "That's wonderful news and yes I would love to be your maid of honor but first let's get you both some water especially Joe. He looks like he could sure use it" stated Cinderella as Anastasia looked at her finance who was out of breath. "Joe I'm sorry I'm just so excited!" Anastasia smiled as she hugged and helped him sit down. "That's ok my bride to be. I'm excited too but let me catch my breath" Joe said as he sat down and relaxed. A glass of water was brought out for Joe and he drank it in one gulp. Anastasia told Cinderella all about the picnic and the sweet way he proposed to her. Later on Cinderella arranged a ride home for her sister and soon to be brother in law. Cinderella promised to help Anastasia and Joe plan the wedding whenever they were ready.

Author's Note: Now isn't this a wonderful way for somebody to ask for their love's hand in marriage. The idea popped into my head and I like cupcakes. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 This time Anastasia said I do

Anastasia and Joe were beyond excited that they were engaged. As promised Cinderella along with the help of the royal staff helped planned Anastasia and Joe's wedding which the couple decided to keep it as simple as possible. "From my side of the family it will be couple of my relatives and my parents" Joe told his soon to be wife. "That's wonderful but quick question since your mom ran the bakery before you what does your father do?" Anastasia questioned and he answered, "My father runs a book shop and plans on turning it over to one of my siblings once he retires." Anastasia had no idea that her fiancé had brothers and sisters but was looking forward to meeting them and the rest of Joe's family at the wedding. "Well except for Cinderella, Kit and the King I don't think anyone else from my family will show up for me at the wedding. Drizella, mother and I want nothing to do with each other ever since they pulled that stunt" Anastasia stated as she recalled that her mother and sister tried to break them up. "I'm just glad you believed me when I said Drizella means nothing to me and you know I never meant to hurt you" Joe pointed out. "I know that now and after our talk at your bakery I'm glad we were able to work things out" said Anastasia. "Speaking of the bakery I was wondering if you would like to run it with me once we're married. You've gotten pretty good at baking ever since I started teaching you. What do you say?" asked Joe. "Of course Joe I'll run the bakery with you. I'm going to be your wife after all and I sometimes wonder how you are able to run it all by yourself" replied Anastasia. Joe was happy that Anastasia wanted to run the bakery with him.

After planning the wedding for a couple of weeks it was finally Joe and Anastasia's wedding day. The wedding was held at the royal garden and there was an outdoor table set up with all kinds of food and a beautiful wedding cake made by the royal baker. "This is the first time I'm attending a wedding and I'm not the one who baked the cake" Joe said making Anastasia laugh. Joe introduced his bride to all of his family members and they were delighted to meet one another. Then Anastasia introduced Cinderella and Kit as her sister and brother in law to Joe's family who were surprised that Anastasia was related to royalty until she explained that they were technically stepsisters but were still real sisters none the less. "Anastasia let's get you ready for the wedding. I know you want to look your best" Cinderella pointed out as she and Anastasia went to the dressing room. Anastasia was about to put her veil on when she asked Cinderella, "Do you think I'll make a good wife?" "I believe so why would you question it?" replied Cinderella. "Because I used to such a horrible, rotten, selfish, spoiled brat and you know I always regretted how I used to be towards you. I never want to be that person again" answered Anastasia. Cinderella thought about what her sister said for a moment and told her, "Over time I've seen you changed from the person you used to be to a person who has become kind, sweet and loving. It's something I've always wanted in a sister and I'm glad you're mine."

Anastasia was deeply touched at what Cinderella said and gave her a big hug. "I'm glad you're my sister too. Now let's get downstairs. I can't be late for my own wedding" Anastasia stated as she and Cinderella left the dressing room together. When the music started the wedding was able to begin. The guest sat down at her seats and saw the bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honor and best man take their places at the altar alongside the groom who couldn't wait to see his bride walk down the aisle and become his wife. Joe was feeling a bit nervous but believed in his heart that it was going to turn out well. After everyone took their places it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. The Grand Duke instructed the band to begin playing the wedding march and Anastasia wearing a beautiful wedding dress was smiling at her soon to be husband as she walked down the aisle. As soon as Anastasia took her place next to her groom the priest was able to begin the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we are gather here today to witness the union of Anastasia Tremaine and Joe… What is your last name by the way?" "My family name is Robertson" answered Joe. The priest continued where he left off, "As I was saying we are gathered here today to witness the union of Anastasia Tremaine and Joe Robertson in holy matrimony. Now the couple will like to say their vows to each other that they wrote. Who would like to go first?" Anastasia volunteered to go first as she said her wedding vows to Joe and everyone else to hear, "Joe I'm so happy that I'm marrying you today in front of our friends and family. I consider myself the luckiest girl in the world to be marrying such a sweet, wonderful, caring and understanding man who makes me so happy. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Joe was touched by Anastasia's vows that he started crying a bit and so did everyone else. Then he said his wedding vows, "Anastasia you're such a beautiful and honest woman who follows her heart and isn't afraid to stand up to people when they don't approve of your choices. I love everything about you and I'm so lucky that you are going to become my wife. I promise to always love you and take care of you forever." Anastasia and the rest of their guest loved Joe's vows and the priest continued with the ceremony, "Do you Joe take Anastasia to be your wife to have and to hold, to love and cherish, rich or poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" said Joe. Then the priest asked Anastasia, "Do you Anastasia take Joe to be your husband to have and to hold, to love and cherish, rich or poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" replied Anastasia. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" stated the priest and with that said Anastasia and Joe kissed for the first time as husband and wife and everyone clapped and cheered for them. The newlyweds shared their first dance together and it was really romantic because they were dancing under the stars. "I can't believe we're finally married. Is this a dream because I don't ever want to wake up" said Anastasia. "Our wedding was beautiful and now that you're my wife I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't wait to leave for our honey moon" Joe told his wife. "Good because let's just say we're going to have an amazing time during our honeymoon" winked Anastasia causing Joe to blush because he knew what she meant. "As a wedding present to my sister and new brother Kit and I are sending you to a romantic honeymoon collage near the ocean since it's beautiful this time of year. Now go on and enjoy your lives together" Cinderella said to her sister and brother in law who was surprised but very happy. They both thanked Cinderella and Kit before leaving for their honeymoon in a coach. As Joe and Anastasia rode in the coach they both wondered what each other had in store for them when they got to their destination.

Author's Note: The baker and Anastasia are finally married. YAY! Now most of you are wondering is this the end of my story? Of course not. Normally I would end my fan fictions with a wedding more or less but not this time because I have a few more ideas before I end this story. Also for the next chapter it may include some mature content. This is one of the reasons why I rate this story between T and M. Plus you know Disney would never know anything inappropriate in their movies which is something I can respect. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Doing it for the first time

During the coach ride to the honeymoon collage Anastasia and Joe were both thinking the same thing, "I can't believe I'm married to such a wonderful person." When they finally arrived the coach stopped and the newlyweds got out. "Oh wow this Collage is beautiful" exclaimed Anastasia. Joe scooped up his wife bridal style and told her, "Let's go inside." Joe opened the door to the honeymoon collage and the both of them were amazed to see how lovely it was. There was roses everywhere and a king size bed. Joe plopped Anastasia on the bed and looked at her with so much love. Anastasia was smiling and blushing because she couldn't believe that she was finally married and living her life as she wanted without her mother and Drizella getting in the way. The newlyweds start making out and Joe started to remove Anastasia's dress. "Wait stop!" Anastasia shouted. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to…?" Joe began asking but then Anastasia answered, "I very much want to it's just that I'm nervous because this is my first time." Joe heard everything Anastasia said and started blushing deeply himself as he told his wife, "It's understandable because this is going to be my first time as well and I'm scared too because what if I'm not good at making love to you or if I hurt you by mistake." Anastasia could see Joe was very sincere about what he was saying and replied, "Well my darling husband let's make the best of it and don't worry if I feel like if you're hurting me I'll let you know. Right now I know you want to finish removing my dress." Joe took off Anastasia's dress as she removed Joe's clothing as well. "I'm a bit embarrassed by my big belly" exclaimed Joe. All of a sudden Joe started laughing because Anastasia was tickling his belly and said, "I think your belly is cute and I don't care how big you are. I love you for who you are just like you love me for me and that's all I ever wanted."

Anastasia stopped tickling Joe and soon as he was able to stop laughing he was happy to hear that his wife didn't care about his size. When they were both in the nude they both turn red in the face and felt the warmth of their bodies as they started making love. The both of them were moaning in pleasure. Joe and Anastasia's hands began to wonder each other bodies touching one another in a way making them moan even more. "There is one more thing that will make this more special" Joe said. "What would that be?" Anastasia questioned when Joe got out a small bowl. At first Anastasia began to wonder what was in the bowl until she recognize the sweet familiar smell. "Is that buttercream frosting?" "Yes it is. May I…?" Joe began to ask. Anastasia cut him off because she knew what he going to ask and she answered, "Yes you can." Joe smiled and started putting some frosting on Anastasia's chest. Then he began eating the frosting off of Anastasia. She was giggling because Joe's mouth was tickling Anastasia but she enjoyed it because she was moaning at the same time. They made love to each other for who knows how long before falling asleep in each other's arms happy and satisfy.

Author's Note: As I mentioned in the author's note in chapter 6 I did say chapter 7 was going to contain mature content. I hope all of you out there understand and are mature ladies and gentlemen. If not then what the heck were you thinking reading this chapter?! Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A special bun in the oven

A year had passed since Anastasia and Joe got married and began their lives together. Each and every day they loved each other more and more. Anastasia really got the hang of baking and learning how to be tidier but of course Joe didn't leave his wife to do all of the house work. One day while Anastasia and Joe were taking out some bread fresh from the oven Cinderella sent a message to the couple. "Oh wow it's the royal messenger I wonder what is going on?" The couple both thought as the royal messenger said, "Princess Cinderella and Prince Kit request the audience of her sister and brother in law to join the royal couple for tea this afternoon at 3pm." "That's sounds delightful we would love to go" Joe and Anastasia said as they gladly accepted the invitation to tea at the palace. Joe decided to make some lovely tea cakes. Anastasia was about to help her husband when all of a sudden she started feeling some stomach pain. "Anastasia are you alright?" Joe asked as he went to Anastasia's side to help her sit down. "I'm fine. I've just been having these weird stomach pains. Don't worry I'll be ok. I don't want to miss having tea with Cinderella. It's been a while since I've seen my sister and I'm curious to know what she wants to tell us both" Anastasia assured her husband. "Well if you're sure but if you continue to feel like this I'm taking you to the doctor" Joe stated. Anastasia was fine with that as they headed to the royal palace. "Welcome you two. I'm glad the both of you could join us. Cinderella and I have something very exciting to tell you please come with me to the tea room" Said Prince Kit as he escorted them. Anastasia and Joe sat down and placed the basket of tea cakes they brought on the table. "Anastasia and Joe I'm so glad you two could come. Kit and I have some really important news that we wanted to tell you both" Cinderella said as she greeted her sister and brother in law. The couple wondered what Cinderella and Kit wanted to tell them until they both noticed that Cinderella's stomach was slightly big. "Oh my god you're pregnant aren't you?" Anastasia and Joe both asked in shock. "Yes I am. Kit and I are going to have a baby and we want the both of you to be the godparents when our son or daughter is born what do you say?"

"We would be honored to be your child's godparents" Anastasia answered when all of a sudden she started having stomach pains again and this time Anastasia was in a bit more pain. "Anastasia what's wrong are you ok?" Cinderella asked as she became very concern. "That's it you need to see a doctor right away" said Joe as he and Cinderella helped Anastasia up. "I'll summon the royal doctor right away" Kit stated as he sent for the doctor who came right away. When the royal doctor arrived he began to exam Anastasia and both Joe and Anastasia began to tell the doctor what was wrong. When he was finish examining Anastasia the doctor said, "I've seen these symptoms before and you're going to be fine because you're pregnant congratulations." Cinderella, Kit, Anastasia and Joe were all in shock. "We're going to be parents?!" Anastasia asked finally as she and her family were in shock to hear the good news. Joe was so stun that he fainted. A short while later Joe finally woke up after a bit of water was thrown at his face. "I'm going to be a father! Anastasia I promise to take very good care of you as you carry our baby" Joe proudly said. "Well that's good to hear and it looks like Cinderella and I both have a special bun in the oven" Anastasia smiled as everyone in the room laughed at what Anastasia said because it was funny. Anastasia and Joe couldn't wait to become parents and started preparing for the day their new son or daughter would come into the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Getting ready for the baby

After Anastasia and Joe found out they were going to become parents they decided to get started on preparing for the arrival of their new son or daughter right away by getting all the things their new baby would need such as clothes, toys, bottles etc. During Anastasia's pregnancy Anastasia wanted to help her husband as much as possible with the bakery but Joe wanted his beloved wife to rest. "I love you Anastasia but I want you to take it easy because you're carrying our child and I don't want to put too much strain on yourself. Besides I asked one of my siblings to come stay with us to help me run the bakery and to help take care of you" Joe said to Anastasia one day when he saw how big Anastasia's pregnant belly had become in the past four months. "Who is coming?" Anastasia asked when she saw one of Joe's sisters come into the bakery. "Evelyn you're here. Welcome my dear sister thank you for coming" Joe said as he greeted his older sister. "Anything for my favorite little brother and my sister in law. How have you both been?" Evelyn said as she hugged Joe and Anastasia. "We're doing fine. I didn't know you could bake" Anastasia pointed out and Evelyn replied, "I can but not as good as my little brother. Besides helping Joe out I'm a midwife and I've help women back home during their pregnancy and when it was time to deliver the baby. When I heard that you were pregnant Joe asked me personally to help." Anastasia was touched and thanked her sister in law. While Evelyn was staying with them she kept her word and was a big help. "Anastasia may I ask you something?" Evelyn asked. "Of course you can. What do you want to ask me?" replied Anastasia. "Besides your sister Cinderella and her husband the Prince doesn't your mother and your other sister Drizella know about your pregnancy?" "Truth be told I haven't really seen or spoken to either of them in a very long time. I don't think they even know that I'm married to your brother especially after what happened the last time I saw them" Anastasia told Evelyn as she told her the whole story of her ups and downs with her family and how her mother and sister almost broke them up. Evelyn was shocked at Anastasia's story but understood why she cut off ties with them.

"I'm proud that you stood up for yourself and started following your heart" Evelyn said to Anastasia. Around the time Anastasia was six months pregnant she, Joe and Evelyn were visiting Cinderella at the palace when all off a sudden Cinderella started going into labor. "My water broke the baby is coming!" Cinderella shouted as she was in pain. "Quick we need the royal midwife" said Kit. "She isn't at the palace. She's off visiting her family because her sister is expecting a baby as well" Cinderella said. "I'll look for a substitute right away" said the Grand Duke. "No need I would be honor to assist the Princess as she has her baby I am a midwife after all and it would have you time looking for one when I'm right here" Evelyn pointed out. "Thank you Evelyn. I hope that's alright with you two if we borrow Evelyn for a while" requested Kit. "Yes of course now go have your baby. I want to know if we're getting a niece or nephew" Anastasia said before Evelyn started helping Cinderella as she started going into labor. Everyone was amazed at what a wonderful job Evelyn was doing helping Cinderella. However Anastasia started to get nervous because watching her sister in labor and in a lot of pain made her see what was going to happen to her when it was time for her to have her baby. "Excuse me for a moment" Anastasia said as she quickly left the room. Joe saw the look on Anastasia's face and excused himself as he went to see what was wrong. "Anastasia what's wrong is everything ok?" Joe asked as he was concern about what was going on with his wife. "Seeing Cinderella go into labor makes me wonder if I'll be able to handle it when our child comes into the world and for a while I've been wondering if I'll be a good mother? I'm afraid of becoming like my mother" cried Anastasia. "You're nothing like your mother. You're a wonderful person with a good heart. I believe you'll be an amazing mother to our son or daughter. When the day comes for our baby to come into the world I'll be right there by your side" Joe promised making Anastasia feel better. "Thank you Joe. I'm so glad that I married such a great man" Anastasia said as she kissed her husband.

"Anastasia Joe come the baby is here!" Kit called out as they went back into the room where Cinderella was holding her newborn daughter. "We have a daughter" Cinderella and Kit cried in happiness as they looked at the baby girl. "Cinderella she is beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Anastasia asked. "Kit and I decided to name her Violet because she has the same color eyes as my late mother. Would you like to hold your new niece/goddaughter?" said Cinderella. Anastasia and Joe said yes and wasted no time meeting the new baby princess. "Hi Violet I'm your auntie Anastasia and that's your uncle Joe. We're also your godparents and we love you very much. In a few months I'm going to give birth to your cousin. You'll have somebody to play with as you two grow up" Anastasia said before she gave the baby back to Cinderella. A moment later the King heard of the birth of his new granddaughter and came as quickly as possible. "Where is my beautiful granddaughter? I wish to see her" the King requested as Kit and Cinderella showed him the newest Princess of the royal family. The King held Violet in his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Evelyn for helping with the delivery of my granddaughter. As a reward I would like to give you this bag of gold coins" the King offered. "Your majesty I couldn't" Evelyn said as she wanted to turn down the King's offer. "Nonsense I insist. You did my family a huge favor and because of you my granddaughter was brought into this world safely" said the King. "Well alright if you insist thank you very much" Evelyn said as she took the reward.

"Seeing the birth of Cinderella's daughter makes me realize that I can do this as long as I have my family by my side to be there for me" Anastasia told her husband before they went home. Two and a half months later while Anastasia was about to go sit down to eat she started having labor pains. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Anastasia. Joe and his sister Evelyn heard Anastasia scream from outside and came in right away. "Anastasia what's wrong?!" asked Joe and as best as Anastasia could say because she was speaking in between breathing, "Joe… It's time…. The baby is… coming!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Happy Family

"The baby is coming?! Oh my god I didn't think the baby was coming today!" Joe exclaimed as he started to freak out. Evelyn smacked her brother upside the head and told him, "For god's sakes Joe calm down. You've been preparing for the birth of your child. Why are you freaking out now?!" "Because Anastasia and I are about to become parents!" Joe shouted. "Hey I'm about to have a baby here. How about some fucking help from my sister in law and my husband?!" screamed Anastasia. Joe and Evelyn knew Anastasia was right and started to help her right away and made sure she was comfortable as possible. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS. GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME! JOE YOU DID THIS TO ME. IF I WASN'T IN SO MUCH PAIN I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!" Evelyn almost started cracking up as Anastasia continued to curse out her brother but she knew that she had a job to do and that was bring her new niece or nephew into the world. "Come on Anastasia push you can do it" Evelyn encouraged her sister in law to do. "I can't do it. It's hurts too much and what if I'm a terrible mother just like my own mother?" cried Anastasia. "You're nothing like your mother and you'll never be your mother. You're a much better person than she is. Never forget that" Joe reminded his wife. Anastasia felt a little bit better but she was still suffering from labor pains. "I can see the baby. Come on one more big push" said Evelyn as Anastasia did her best and pushed really really hard. "It's a girl" stated Evelyn as Joe and Anastasia looked at their new daughter. "She's beautiful…." Anastasia began to say when she started to feel more labor pain. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! I THOGUHT I WAS DONE!" Anastasia said as she began breathing heavily again. "Looks like there is another on the way. You were pregnant with twins" Evelyn pointed out as she went back to helping with the delivery. "TWINS?!" Joe and Anastasia both shouted as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

For the next three minutes which felt like the longest three minutes of Anastasia's life she was pushing, screaming and crying out in pain. "It's a boy!" Evelyn said as she showed her brother and sister in law their new son. "We have a girl and a boy. TWINS!" Joe said excitedly as he picked up his new son and hugged him along with his daughter. "I can't believe I just gave birth to twins which don't run on my side of the family. Wait until I tell Cinderella the good news" Anastasia stated. "Twins may not run on your side of the family but they do on my side. In fact Evelyn is my twin" said Joe. "Really? I never knew that" said Anastasia. "It's true I'm older than Joe by five minutes. But enough about that let's celebrate that you two have two beautiful new babies. What are you going to name them?" Evelyn asked the couple. Joe and Anastasia thought about it for a moment and suddenly they both had ideas for names. "For our son how about Alexander?" suggested Joe. "I like Alexander that name suits him" said Anastasia and she suggested, "For our little girl let's call her Isabella. "That's a beautiful name. From now on our children will be known as Isabella and Alexander" Joe pointed out. "Would you like to hold one of them Evelyn? Joe asked his sister. "You better believe I do" answered Evelyn as Joe placed Alexander in his sister's arms. "Hi sweetie I'm your Aunt Evelyn." Baby Alexander looked up at his aunt and grabbed on to her finger. "Awwww I think he loves you already" said Joe as Evelyn gave Alexander back and held Isabella next. Joe and Anastasia were so happy that their children were here. "Anastasia you should get some sleep. You went through a lot today and you need rest" suggested Evelyn. "You need rest as well. I'm so grateful that you were my midwife. Thank you for taking care of everything" Anastasia said. "You're welcome" said Evelyn as she assisted with cleaning up Anastasia and getting the children ready for bed.

Joe and Anastasia along with their twins Alexander and Isabella were very happy. Anastasia told Cinderella right away that she had given birth to a boy and a girl which made her sister very happy especially since her own daughter Violet had two cousins and playmates. One day after Anastasia recovered from giving birth she said to her husband Joe, "I'm so happy that my life turned out this way. I'm married to a wonderful guy, My relationship with Cinderella is better than before and now you and I have children." "I feel the same way and I know we'll live happily ever after" Joe assured his wife as their love for each other and their family grew each and every day.

The End

Author's Note: Hello to all of my fans/followers. This is the final chapter of my fan fiction. Thank you all for being with me since the beginning. I hope all of you out there liked my story. Please stay tune for the next time I write another fan fiction. I enjoyed writing this story so much that I may write a squeal to this one. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
